Game of Light and Darkness
by Msz Thang
Summary: Ryouma, prince of a vast empire, is to marry whomever the country's council chooses, much to his dismay. But once he meets his fiance, everything he believes in is thrown upside down, and he finds himself falling in love. His fiance is not willing to accept the marriage as anything less than an alliance between their two countries. Will he get his fiance to fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

"Your Highness!"

Ryouma groaned, tossing in his bed as he heard his main adviser, Sagara Rei, approaching the room.

"Ryouma!" Rei bellowed, throwing the doors open to the king's chambers. The slender adviser glared at the prince of the land with admiration and frustration. Rei is Ryouma's most trusted adviser, being his chosen caretaker by Ryouma's late parents, the 22nd Imperial King and Queen. Rei was chosen out of dozens of candidates from different noble families within the country to be Ryouma's teacher and guardian when Ryouma was just 1 year old. This decision shocked most of the country as Rei's family immigrated from a small island country on the other side of the world; they were foreigners. Still, the brunette became as much of a parent as Ryouma knows. Most times Ryouma and Rei get along like any parent would with a child, but Rei never let the younger man forget that the prince's royal blood made him superior to the older man. Ryouma, being uncomfortable with that fact, still respects Rei like a common child would.

"Leave me 'lone!" Ryouma huffed from under his thick blankets, and Rei's hands found their way to his hips in a sassy stance. Ryouma was not a morning person and dreaded this very day: the start of his coronation tour.

"Get up. We have to leave for your tour before the sun rises. Bad luck will plague your reign if sunlight touches your skin before we depart!"

Ryouma's eyes rolled slowly and he squeezed them shut. "Then lemme stay in bed all day; I'm tired from the Mating Ball last night."

"Which I told you not to attend because you cannot participate!" Rei explained for the billionth time to the youth. "The council selects the heir's spouse!" Ryouma growled under his blankets. He knew very well that his friends would attend these monthly Balls, searching and courting mates while he could not. The stubborn youth was not deterred from crashing the party, however.

Glancing outside to a dark sky, Rei swung back the sheets off of the tall youth's bare body. Ryouma spun around shiftily, glaring his father figure in the eyes. Ryouma's eyebrows raised, curious at Ryouma's abrupt movements. As he propped his upper body up by his shoulders, Ryouma hissed, "Over my dead body am I leaving this bed!"

* * *

"His Royal Highness, Prince Ichijou Ryouma!" His announcer proclaimed, and everyone turned to the gate of the Castle.

_ Damn Rei for forcing me to do this!_

Trumpets blared out the empire's anthem as Ryouma stepped out of his royal compound and under the night's sky. Tradition holds that the heir must walk to the royal harbor and onto his/her own boat for the beginning of his/her coronation tour before the sun rises for the first day of the new harvest cycle. Finding one's way in darkness represented resourcefulness while depending on light meant weakness.

The coronation tour is the heir's official journey to find his or her future spouse; The council and the heir visit allied nations around the planet to pick a suitable partner from each country's nobility. Whichever native nation of the heir's appointed spouse would be locked in an alliance with Ryouma's country for as long as the union lasted, benefiting from trade, resources and protection; This tradition ensured friendly relations with other countries and reaffirmed the strength of the Ichijou dynasty.

_We are the biggest, richest, most powerful country in the world_, Ryouma thought smugly to himself as he strutted down the main road in almost complete darkness. If not for the many lamps his court and soldier escorts were carrying, he'd be sure to trip. With the harbor in sight, Ryouma sighed, waving to his people as some walked alongside hi,m on the other side of his soldier bodyguards, singing tunes of harvest, luck, and fertility. The procession was quite large, Rei had remarked to him earlier and Ryouma's chest swelled with pride. The people loved the prince dearly and showed their admiration every chance they could get. This fact always boasted Ryouma's ego yet he could not shake the feeling that his fate was not up to his choosing. He hated not being in control; he hated not knowing that he could never experience true love. His hands were forced in this matter. Marry within tradition or give up the crown; the latter option did not exist.

_ What alliances must we make which we haven't already made? I want to choose my own spouse! Ryouma_ thought angrily as he crossed the bridge connecting the harbor to his very own vessel, the Ichi. His procession cheered in a high crescendo, exuberant that the sun has yet to rise. He made it in time and now will set sail for their journey of about 125 days-100 to visit all their allies and 25 to return back to his country where the council will deliberate on with whom Ryouma will spend the rest of his days.

* * *

_ "Ryouma!" An unfamiliar voice called sharply, and Ryouma turned to its direction. A yellow glowing orb shone brightly, causing the young man to squint his eyes as he approached it. Reaching out his hand, he caressed the light, feeling the searing heat of the orb between his fingers tips. Ryouma shivered from the sensation of completeness. "Ryouma, please," It begged and slowly retracted back into itself. Ryouma sighed as it disappeared, arms still stretched out for it to return. "Wait!"_

Eyes shot open; Ichijou Ryouma lie under the deck in his bed, sprawling and elaborate. The many forest green silk folds hung off the top, canopying Ryouma within his sanctuary. The 21-year-old man sighed, rolling onto his side facing the gigantic dual windows that look over a vast sea just. His spacious chamber was complete with a bedroom, on-suite bathing room, and library space for him to do his schoolwork in the past while he was traveling as a young prince. Now he would be doing king's work there, signing in laws and reading proposals, petitions, and alliances with other nations. _Soon_, he thought; as soon as he finds someone with whom to ascend the throne as the 23rd King Regent, succeeding his late mother, the 22nd Queen Regent.

"Who will they choose?" He murmured and froze as soon as the words left his mouth. Marriage. His parents had always hoped their only son would marry in their lifetimes. Ryouma regrets not making their wish come true. _But they are still with me, and I must make them proud. _Ryouma's lips curled into a slight smile as he imagined his mother and father at his coronation, holding each other and tearing up as their son was being officiated. He has been imagining that day for most of his life, picturing teh same images in his mind. Ryouma could not imagine his future spouse, however. That image always seemed blank as he walked down the aisle to be wedded. He only felt warm, as if the sun were in the wedding hall as he approached the altar, Feeling heavy, his eyelids dropped a bit over his eyes and Ryouma drifted back to sleep, dreaming of more bright yellow light. _Soon_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lots of thanks to those of you who have reviewed/followed! I didn't think that anyone would be interested in my humble creation, but now that I have some followers, I'm amped to kick the lid off this thing. (excuse my cheesiness) I'm planning not to rush things in this story, but I promise some Izumi in the 3rd chapter!**

* * *

"The council requests an audience," Rei announced, hesitantly as he watched the young prince chew while gazing out at the sea. They were above deck, and Ryouma looked up at the man from his breakfast platter with a blank expression. The prince had been enjoying the first meal of his voyage and already the royal council, consisting of 8 elected members of the country's nobility and the regent (prince himself in this case), wanted to breathe down his neck. Ryouma is an impatient one, they have yet to learn.

"What do they want?" His tone dripped of annoyance, causing Rei to smirk and reply, "To brief you personally on the candidates."

"Let'em come then," Ryouma declared, tossing his napkin down on his plate, prompting a servant to clean up the half-eaten meal. "Let's see what these morons got for me."

* * *

"I've heard of her vast beauty and many talents for years!" A council member droned, handing Ryouma a photograph of a young girl with fire red curly hair and blue eyes from a small island nation off the coast of Ryouma' empire. "Legends tell that red hair represents fertility and-""Then how come she is still unwed?" Ryouma asked, sharply; his annoyance of the whole conversation was at its climax. The council members fell silent for a moment, glancing at each other hastily. Rei stood behind the prince, observing the candidates and information presented quietly. Unfortunately only council members were allowed to speak at council meetings, and the prince's adviser was not one of them. Rei rested a supportive and firm hand on the prince's shoulder. Somehow Ryouma knew what he was trying to say: Hear them out with an open heart and open mind.

"Her family has been waiting for you to come of age, Your Highness, in hopes of betrothing her to you" Another, older female member said, and Ryouma's muscles tensed in his chair. The pressure gluing him to his seat. _They've been waiting for me?_ He thought, taken aback by this knowledge. The reality of the severity fo the situation hit Ryouma in that moment. Many families only dream of being connected to the prince in some way, shape, or form. The role of his partner is an immense responsibility: continuing his lineage and maintaining positive public image for the royal family. "Your parents loved to vacation in that country," She added, smiling slightly at the prince, breaking him out of his reverie. Ryouma searched her face for answers. What would his parents want for him?

"She is good-looking," Ryouma admitted, and the council members resumed their lively conversation, shuffling around more photographs to the anxious and overwhelmed prince. Rei patted him softly on the head and withdrew his hand; Ryouma's lips curled into a small smile at the gesture. The meeting dragged on with the council reviewing about 130 potentials for Ryouma. Each member had his or her own bias, Ryouma observed, praising countries with which they've had a history in supporting the same polices and agendas. No one seemed genuinely interested in what Ryouma wanted until The head council member banged his gavel lightly on the table.

"We must gain more insight into what will work best for His Highness personally; we will not investigate His Highness' preferences" he announced,and Ryouma's eyebrows raised curiously. _So now they care?_

"We cannot have a repeat of the 15th Regent King and his queen!" Another lesser member sighed, and Ryouma chuckled. His ancestor's marriage was not the most happy, having publicly denounced his wife 2 weeks after their wedding after discovering she was allergic to his royal pets.

"I'm not picky," Ryouma muttered, blushing as everyone's eyes fell on him. He was unprepared for the onslaught of questions coming his way:

"Age?"

"Younger."

"Education?"

"Well-learned." _Of course,_ Ryouma thought.

"Breeding?"

"Pure."

"Height?"

"Shorter than me."

"Background?"

"Surprise me." _I want someone interesting._

"Upbringing?"

"Perfect."

"Physical Health?"

"I want a family," Ryouma declared confidently and the council members made sure to make extra note of that, "So they should be able to.. um.. make love."

"Man, woman, transman, transwoman?"

Ryouma paused, his checks fading into a bright red as he looked away from his council. Rei nudged him and nodded to him reassuringly as the prince looked up to him.

"You do not have to feel embarrassed, Your Highness; the Sexuality Equality Act was passed under your own mother, may Her Majesty Rest in Peace, and your paternal grandmother wedded a woman herself!" A member announced proudly, and Ryouma watched as the head council member squirmed in his chair, obviously uncomfortable.

"Man or woman, please."

"Other physical traits?"

"Revealing eyes... like my father."

"and last but not least: Personality?"

_Isn't that most important?_ Ryouma thought and pondered the question for a few minutes. The council sat patiently.

"Someone like my mother:strong-willed, intelligent, compassionate, like Rei: focused, loyal, outspoken" Ryouma finally announced, "and like me: ambitious, resilient... Oh and beautiful!"

Rei had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from bursting into laughter. "How humble," he muttered.

The council members murmured among themselves, reorganizing their lists according to their new guidelines and the head member replied, "Sounds like your soul mate, Your Highness, and we will find that perfect person for you."

* * *

"I want this shit to be over!" Ryouma sighed exasperatedly and threw himself onto his bed. Rei followed the prince quietly, secretly amused at his antics. Ryouma stared up at the ceiling of his room on board the Ichi, his private massive vessel for his personal traveling. His parents had it built when they discovered they were expecting, and after their deaths, the ship finally was able to set sail. This is Ryouma's first voyage on the ship, and it fit him perfectly: sleek, regal, and fast. "Didn't they listen to anything I said? All those snobs were boring and-UGH!"

Rei smiled at his "son" and said, "You've represented our empire with dignity and class while smooth-talking all those candidates. We are in route to arrive home in about 25 days. Your part is done; now we wait patiently for the council to choose your life partner."

"Ugh, thank the heavens! I'm lucky the council narrowed it down to 20 people or we'd never return ho-"

BOOM! The ship rocked violently to the left, throwing Rei down to his knees and Ryouma rolled off the bed, hitting his head on the headboard. Ryouma could barely raise his head to check his head before being thrown in the opposite direction toward the bathroom where he slammed into the door before falling to the floor.

"Ryouma!" He heard Rei call as he drifted out of consciousness, feeling liquid seep from his forehead and into his eyes.

* * *

_Ryouma is running through the garden outside his royal compound at night. The trees and flowers blew in the wind as he passed them, sprinting towards the gates that led to his Castle. He was being chased, but did not know what was pursuing him. Ryouma is breathless, and trips over seemingly nothing. As he hits the ground, the sun begins to rise and he looks over his shoulder to see that he is alone. Alone in the garden-just him and the yellow sun._

"Ryouma?" Rei poked at the prince's shoulder. Ryouma stirred a bit and then slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by a smiling Rei sitting on his bed with a bandage over his eyebrow. "Welcome back," Rei said, patting Ryouma on the shoulder. The prince pulled himself up onto his shoulders and looked around the room; it was a huge white chamber with shades of beige and light browns in the furniture. The accessories were regal and expensive, hand-made and rare. The room felt cozy yet unfamiliar and whoever usually slept there had impeccable taste. "How are you feeling?" Rei asked, surveying the prince for any signs of brain trauma. Ryouma smiled back at the older man warily.

"Where am I? Home?"

"Unfortunately, not. The Ichi crashed into a large underwater rock. Apparently we were sailing through an archipelago country with surrounding shallow water. The sheer size of the Ichi would have prevented us from making it through anyway," Rei explained, standing up. Ryouma's eyes widened, and Rei held up his hands. "The ship is not too badly damaged; We should be returning to our voyage within the week. If you are feeling up for it, I will have some servanst get you dressed so that you can greet our hosts," Rei said, walking over to the door and signaling some of Ryouma's personal servants inside the room. Two teenage girls entered with their heads bowed and rush over to a wardrobe on the other side of the room. As they assembled Ryouma's outfit, the prince threw back the blankets off of him and swung his feet to the ground.

"My head still hurts... Whose estate is this, Rei?"

"This place belongs to this country's royal family, The House of Sena."


	3. Chapter 3

"House of who?" Ryouma asked, as his two servants helped him into his uniform. Rei watched as the prince leisurely combed through his black hair with his fingers before replying. "Sena. The ruling house, or should I say: the ruling family of this country. They have graciously taken in Your Highness' entourage after the boat crash. They have been waiting for you to wake to greet you for breakfast."

Ryouma rolled his eyes. He didn't want to have to go through more pleasantries than he had already for the coronation tour. He just wanted to be himself and not act like he has a stick up his ass all the damn time. Accordingly, Ryouma has had to abide by the different customs of each country he visited. From bowing to prostrating to kissing to dancing to singing, he had done it all to impress potential suitors. He had studied for a whole year of the different customs and cultures of the world in order to be a more culturally-aware and attractive ruler of his country; It was expected of each ruler to be accustomed to other cultures since the heir usually spend a year or so abroad in another country. Ryouma didn't since his parents has passed before he was of the age to travel.

"What do I have to do?" Ryouma questioned irritatedly; Rei knew what he meant. _What do I have to say to make these people happy with my unexpected arrival?_ The two servants had finished and exited the room with a bow to the prince. Ryouma stepped into the leather shoes they had set out for hm and adjusted the pale blue uniform around his tall frame; White pants accompanied the jacket. Rei smiled upon the handsome young man, admiring how he had grown to be a bright, well-adjusted and good-looking man.

"Nothing, Your Highness. Luckily, you're officially done with the tour; The House of Sena recognizes that. Just be yourself," Rei said, and walked over to Ryouma. He patted Ryouma on the back and turned to leave. "I will let your announcer know you are coming soon." Ryouma's eyebrows furrowed, and he asked, "Why do I have to do this? Can't I just hide in here?" Rei ignored him and left the room, knowing the youth would follow suit.

* * *

"Prince Ichijou Ryouma!"

A woman's voice shouted, and Ryouma almost cringed at the excited pitch. He had barely turned the corner into a grand hall with about a 30 foot ceiling and hundreds of bright lights illuminating the room when she ran up to him and embraced him in a tight hug. She was about a foot shorter than him with dark brown hair that was pulled up into a huge bun. Her bangs were long, hanging down to her stomach gracefully. She smelled of lavender and had very soft tanned skin like beige. Peering over her shoulder, Ryouma had never seen such a well lit room, so bright and inviting, in the middle of the day. _It is like the sun is in the room_, Ryouma thought. The woman holding him pulled back and blushed. She stared at Ryouma affectionately for a few seconds before whispering: "You are so handsome! You look just like your mother! You even have her hair and lips." That compliment caused Ryouma to blush himself. "How did you know my mo-"

"Love, let the boy go; He obviously has his father's eyes." A deeper voice rang from the other side of the spacious hall. The woman's hands dropped from Ryouma's shoulders and she turned to the man walking towards them. He was regal to say the least and looked like no one Ryouma has ever seen before. His eyes and hair are a shade of the brightest yellow and he stood at about Ryouma's height. The man walked towards them with the most relaxed aura about him, but Ryouma couldn't put a finger on what made him feel so at home. The one thing Ryouma could deduce was that these two are definitely the King of Queen of the country. No other people more beautiful and elegant could exist. The man stopped next to the woman and wrapped an arm around her waist. He held out his hand to Ryouma and smirked.

"And his luck. Welcome to the islands of Luxsolis, the greatest paradise in the world and the gracious host of Your Highness for as long as your ships need repairing. I am King Sena Seiya, and this is my wife, Queen Sena Nagisa."

Ryouma stared at the couple, before saying, "How did you know my parents?" Rei cleared his throat loudly, and Ryouma corrected himself, remembering his royal training. He was brought up to adress fellow royal families with the utmost respect.

"Oh, excuse me. Thank you so much for your hospitality." He bowed slightly to them, and when he stood up straight, he was surprised to see them attempting not to laugh.

"Oh, Prince, no need for formalities while you are with us. Aren't you sick of playing the well-mannered pup on your coronation tour?" The woman boldly said, and Ryouma was taken aback. He could even hear Rei in the background coughing in shock at the woman's bold statement. _Why can't the council and Rei be more laid-back like these two?_

"Your mother and father honeymooned here when they were first married," The Queen explained, and fondly looked over at the King. "We were the only newly married monarchs in the world; we had to look out for each other and ally ourselves." The King smiled down at his wife and nodded. Ryouma began to feel awkward, seeing that he was in between their intimate moment. _If they were married around the time my parents were than_ t_hey must've been together for over 25 years by now. How are they still so in love? _Ryouma wondered, seeing that every noble couple he has ever known back home hated each other to the bone. _They must've married out of love, not politics._

"Let us have breakfast, hm? I'm starved and so excited to hear more about your life in Terraemotus. Unfortunately, I've never been, and I'm dying to hear where our friends' son will be ruling for a long time to come." Nagisa almost cooed, taking Ryouma's arm and practically dragging him across the hall and out onto the balcony. The sun stood high in the sky, reflecting the King's exotic colors as he followed the two.

* * *

Ryouma laughed aloud from a story the Queen told him about his later parents when they were young, almost spilling his limeade onto his lap. He gingerly placed the glass back on the table, and the Queen quickly picked up a pitcher to refill his glass. "Your Majesty!" Rei exclaimed, running up to the table and taking the pitcher out of the Queen's hands. He poured the limeade into Ryouma's glass and also into he Queen's half-fill one. The King watched the adviser and chuckled. "Well thank you, but that was quite unnecessary," The Queen smiled up at Rei and the glint in her eye made Ryouma grin. "We do not expect someone to wipe us or wash us or pour us juice. Relax and pull up a chair!" Rei blushed, slowly retreating back into his corner near the building. "That is a gracious offer, but I must decline: It is not my place."

The Queen was about to protest when an announcer in red garb stepped onto the balcony and proclaimed, "His Highness, Prince Sena Shougo!"

Ryouma quickly jumped out of his seat and stood up straight. The couple had mentioned they had two sons, Shougo and Izumi. From what he remembered, Sena Shougo is the heir and is currently serving his time in the military before ascending the throne. The young man stepped out of the building with an entourage of soldiers and servants all dressed in red; the prince himself wore a forest green uniform with gold trim to distinguish him as the prince. The tactic worked. Although Shougo was approximately Ryouma's age, the blonde man seemed older, more mature, and a lot more in control. His hair and eyes unmistakably matched his father's, but he had his mother's effortless grace and overly comfortable persona. He grinned as soon as he laid eyes on Ryouma and the prince did not know how to react. He was so caught up in making good impression that he did not notice the council members follwing Prince Shougo out onto the balcony. Rei, however, watched all 8 members with distaste as they assembled themselves behind Sena Shougo.

"Ichijou Ryouma!" Shougo said, smiling and clasping a hand on Ryouma's shoulders as he stood not even a few inches away. "Welcome to our beautiful nation! I hope my parent's did not bore you to death about the amenities our diverse islands have to offer." Slightly shorter then the blonde prince, Ryouma smiled in return; he was not used to such familiarity since everyone in Terraemotus treated him as their superior. Even Rei kept his distance, constantly reminding Ryouma that as the heir, he was the top dog.

"Oh, Shougo!" The Queen laughed, as the couple stood to greet their son. Shougo turned to his parents and pecked them both on the lips.

A servant pulled out the chair next to the Queen for Shougo to sit, across from Ryouma. Shougo collapsed into the seat, amd the other three royals lowered themselves back into their chairs.

"Adjust the umbrella, please; I want to bask in the sunlight," Shougo requested the same servant and Ryouma shook his head.

"Usually the aristocracy avoid the sun," he said, and Shougo laughed.

"No wonder you are so pale, Ichijou! While you are here, we should go down to one of our beautiful beaches and tan a bit. You would look 10 times more handsome than you already do.. if that is possible." Ryouma blushed at the compliment like he did when Queen Nagisa said a similar compliment.

"Well this limeade is fantastic," Ryouma said, shifting the conversation away form his looks.

"Yes, we grow our own limes and sugar for the unique taste," The King explained.

"I wish we had this in my country. All we have are stale lemons from a neighboring nation," Ryouma complained and the Head Council member stepped up, "Well how about a simple trade contract so that we may enjoy this delicious beverage year round?" The table fell silent as the four deliberated that idea in their heads.

Then Shougo spoke to Ryouma, "The Royal Council of Terraemotus and I were just discussing business while you are asleep, Prince. We have some exciting business proposals you can look over. I think an official and solid alliance between Luxsolis and Terraemotus is long overdue, considering the close friendship between our parents."

"Absolutely!" Ryouma said, "I've been looking to form new trade partners for quite some time now. Terraemotus can stand on its own, but some friends are also a bonus."

Rei watched warily as the council members began to stir. "Oh the Gods have blessed us in the most mysterious ways! Who would have known that we would have stumbled upon new allies during the closing of His Highness' coronation tour, the ultimate process in cementing political alliances?" The Head council member proclaimed suggestively.

An awkward silence fell upon the royalty, and Ryouma squirmed in his seat. The Queens eyes fell upon Ryouma and stayed there while her husband stared off into the distance. Shougo just sat there picking at his nails and smirking to himself.

""The council is quite aware of your persistent problem to the east: the warmongering neighbors you have threatening your every move; Terraemotus could provide protection while your provide some luxuries, resources... Perhaps the House of Sena would like to participate?" Another council member suggested, and Ryouma's cheeks flared a bright red. _Do they care about my feelings at all? _

"P-participate?" Ryouma asked, breaking the silence; his eyes darted between the council members and Shougo. _Me and Shougo? Obviously that's the business they were discussing._

"What are you saying, Council?" The King said, twisting his mustache between his fingers. "You would like us to offer our Shougo as a potential suitor?" Ryouma's heart jumped. This didn't feel right to him, but he knew he had to right to interject into the conversation. His fate is in others' hands. The Head Council member grinned, displaying his crooked teeth. The skinny and tall man always rubbed Ryouma the wrong way, causing the prince to distance himself from the council as a whole. Rei is always trying to get him to familiarize himself since the council essentially rules alongside the Monarch in many matters. Ryouma stared down at his plate now, clean from his hungry appetite. _Why do they have to turn everything in my life into business? Silence fell again, and the glint in the Queen's eyes reappeared._

"Apologies, Council," Shougo finally said, "but I am already betrothed." The council stirred violently this time, obviously upset.

"To whom?" The Head asked bluntly.

"To my kingdom; I am the heir to the throne. I cannot possibly run off to another country and get married. I have a country to rule through these trying times although I'm sure Ichijou Ryouma would make a great husband!" Shougo proclaimed and he and his father chuckled. Ryouma could not stop blushing at that statement as Shougo winked at him.

"Well there is your younger son, Izumi," Rei interjected, and the men quickly stopped laughing. The Queen's lips curled into a grin; The King stop twisting his moustache. Shougo froze. Ryouma looked from Rei, the council, and the family sitting around him.

"Fuck no," Shougo mutter loud enough for everyone to hear at the same time as Queen Nagisa said, "Oh, yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I've teased ya'll enough. They finally... well.. I don't wanna spoil it.. so just read on! Thanks for the reviews/reading my story!**

* * *

"Are you out of your minds?" Ryouma yelled, causing the council members to jump back one by one as he paced passed them. The Head council member shuffled his feet where he stood, and glared at Rei as the black-haired prince stepped up and began to speak.

"Are you determined to aggravate every allied nation on the tour with your bold insolence?" Ryouma asked, visibly upset with his longtime friend. "Do you like seeing me prance around like a fool? You told me I was done with that shit."

"No, Your Highness; I was simply stating what the council implied: This arrangement is advantageous for both parties: Luxsolis receives the protection from the most powerful nation on this planet and Terraemotus gets the resources and luxuries of the most rich country, in all aspe-"

"Rich? What are you talking about? We are the richest!" Ryouma felt as if his veins were about to explode out of his skin.

The Head council member then coughed abruptly and spoke: "We have yet to discuss the state of our empire's finances with Your Highness but-"

"But needless to say, we are in debt," Rei dryly explaned.

Ryouma sneered and whispered, "Impossible; My parents left billions in our treasury when the passed on." Rei nodded understandingly and sighed. He was hoping to relay this news to Ryouma when he became king yet this move by the council is unavoidable. This was their only way out, and Rei knew it was his responsibility to get Ryouma to sign on. Why does he have to bear the most difficult task?

"And without a monarch for the past two decades, the council has been able to manage the empire unchecked."

"What are you suggesting, Foreigner?" A council member said, and Rei smirked.

"I'm simply giving His Highness an overview of your past and current dealings, Lord."

"Why you litt-"

"Enough!" Ryouma yelled at the top of his lungs. The young prince felt his head spinning so he collapsed into the nearest sofa in the meeting room they convened in. _Why am to do? This can't be happening to me? I wondered what the Senas think of me now.. The closest I've ever gotten to my parents and the council scares them off._ After Prince Shougo obvious disapproval of Rei's suggestion, the host family quickly dismissed themselves to discuss the situation with their own advisers while Ryouma wasted no time chastising his team. The dark-haired prince sighed heavily and rubbed his face with both of his hands.

"Your Highness, you now understand the council's eagerness to find you a suitable.. and wealthy spouse. If you do not wed soon, I'm not sure what the consequences will be for our empire. We cannot bear anymore debt as is, and we need to discreetly dispose of such debt before the international community discovers everything."

"A nation's reputation is quite significant in this tenuous period," A deep voice rang, and Ryouma turned to see King Sena Seiya approaching them with his entourage. He waved them away, leaving only the King and Queen with the visiting group. Ryouma quickly stood up straight and slightly bowed to the blonde man. His queen mimicked the gesture, walked up to Ryouma, and took the man's hands in her own. She smiled weakly at him and winked. Ryouma smiled in return and nodded to the King.

"What have you decided, Your Majesty?" The Head council member quickly got to the point. Ryouma hissed and the man quieted down.

"Excuse his ill manners," He said, "You're dismissed, council. Remove yourselves from my sight." The council hesitantly bowed and exited the balcony, leaving the House of Sena, Ryouma Ichijou, and his personal adviser, Rei. Seiya's eyebrow raised at Ryouma's harsh tone.

"I assure you we take no offense to your council's.. hasty proposal; we are quite honored that our humble nation would be considered by out late friends' son," The King said, clasping a hand on Ryouma's shoulder as he drew closer. The prince almost softened his expression, but then he remembered Shougo. The queen could read Ryouma like an open book.

"And our eldest son takes no offense either. He is just protective of Izumi; He has quite the brother's complex, ya know," The Queen whispered to Ryouma, and Rei cleared his throat. The noise caused the royalty to remember the task at hand. The King gestured they sit down, and began to speak once the three of them settled back into their former seats.

"We have discussed our political situation with our own council and cannot ignore the benefits of this arrangement. Our country has had a history without war for hundreds of years; we would like to maintain that status. Luxsolis has an abundance of resources and wealth that any nation would envy, making us a perpetual target. If Terraemotus would extend its protection to us, our more agressive neighbors would most definitely direct their attention elsewhere."

"We would be left alone, safe, and Shougo can transition to power with a clean slate," Nagisa emphasized.

Ryouma nodded to Rei. The adviser spoke for the prince: "And we would be willing to trade our military and political protection for support in the coming International Union Sumit and increased trade with your nation's resources and luxuries." The couple looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Concerning our younger son: we humbly offer him to Your Highness on one condition," Seiya announced, and Ryouma had his turn to raise his eyebrow.

"You must woo him first."

* * *

"Shougo, what have they done? I know we are nearing war, but don't you think this is a bit scandalous? Interjecting ourselves into the candidacy when it is nearing its end? What will the international community think of this.. of me.. of Luxsolis?" Sena Izumi asked his best friend and older brother. The 26-year-old heir to the throne sighed as he sat on his brother's bed and watched as a blonde mop of hair thrashed side-to-side as his younger brother tried to wake himself from what could only be a dream. Izumi paced across his bedroom frantically since his brother stormed in, interrupting his studies with news of the Terraemotus proposal. The younger man was floored; he had never been to the country nevertheless even met the King-to-be in person!

"They will respect the closest ally to the world's biggest superpower, Izumi; Your cooperation will secure our country's peacetime status and security." Shougo had his kingdom's best interest in mind while Izumi could only wonder what would become of his life. The 19-year-old was barely out of his final year in training, and he is already being betrothed to someone he has never met? That was unheard of in their archipelago country where the spouses at last met and approved of each other before wedding. The young man shook his head some more and stopped in front of the older Sena.

Izumi huffed. "I've heard that there are dozens of other suitors. What makes you think he will choose me.. I mean Luxsolis?"

Shougo's eyes glinted, reminding Izumi of their young mother whose eyes looked the same whenever she felt mischievous. Knowing his brother, Izumi knew that Shougo had something up his sleeve. "You should have seen how eager his council was to marry me to him after I gave them a tour of our estate and boasted of our riches. I could hear the coins jiggle in their heads. They are as desperate as we are." Shougo casually explained.

"Well why don't you marry him? I don't want to be bought for our money. Yuck!"

"You know why... and he's more your type anyhow," Shougo chuckled.

"My type?!"

"He is very handsome, my little brother, and tall like me. He has black hair like the night and eyes that shine like the darkest star sapphire. He is quite pale, though, but has a lean physique as if he plays many sports like we do in the summer months."

Izumi blushed at the description. "Since you've been looking, you can have'em!"

"Oh, brother. You know I'm just a pervert. I cannot see myself settling down anytime soon. You have to do this. Now get dressed... You two will meet tomorrow for dinner"

"No, I refuse!" Izumi pouted.

"I'll convince Mother and Father to let you write again," Shougo quickly said, and Izumi froze. The young man loves to write; from letters to fiction to poetry, Izumi could get lost on the paper as he wrote, but as his royal training intensified as he aged, his attendants, nannies, and advisers all discouraged him from his craft. Everyone thought the obsession was unhealthy, seeing that he would spend hour as at a time on a typewriter; sometimes Izumi would skip meals just to continue writing. Writing was the boy's only method of release and mode of self-expression. The King and Queen swiftly ordered his typewriter and journals removed. Izumi could not even reread his older entries; All his work had disappeared. He spent years resenting his parents for it.

"They wouldn't agree to-"

"They already have," Shoujo interrupted, pushing himself off his brother's bed and toward the much shorter boy. "I know you well enough to know you wouldn't agree to this without having some leverage over you, sweet Izumi. Now what will it be? Your pride or your passion?"

* * *

Ryouma nervously paced inside the grand dinner room of the Sena Estate. Grand was the only word for it: The room was covered in stones, from the floor to the ceiling. The windows were the size of small ships, draped in expensive silk curtains and lined with granite. The massive table in the center of the room was an odd shape: a circle in the middle with two arms stretching out of each side. One arm was set up with gold dinnerware and chairs while the other, farther away from Ryouma, was decorated with silver. The golden side was obviously for the royalty while the other for their councils. Ryouma was not in the mood to have dinner with his own council but took solace in that he would be sitted far away from them during the meal. After dinner, the House of Sena planned a small party with music and other native nobles in the grand hall in which Ryouma had met the friendly Seiya and Nagisa the day before.

"Ahem!" Rei cleared his throat as he entered the room with the council. The council member walked over to their seats, avoiding Ryouma's glared. When Rei approached the young prince, Ryouma turned to him with a worried expression.

"What happens now?" He asked, forgetting the classes he had to attend to prepare for this phase in his life.

"Well once the Ichi is repaired, we shall go home and wait for the council to deliberate yet I doubt we will have to wait for long. Then your suitor and his/her family will be sent for, and the ceremonies will be begin in Terraemotus," Rei explained, and Ryouma sighed.

"No, I meant what happens NOW!"

"Oh, well... um..."

A man in a red uniform walked into the room and began announcing the House of Sena members. Ryouma turned in their direction and smiled at each family member he had met, even Shougo who winked back at him, clearly less upset than he was just 24 hours ago. Each walked in as their name was being called. "The royal House of Sena: His Majesty King Sena Seiya, Her Majesty Queen Sena Nagisa, His Highness Prnce Sena Shougo, and His Highness Prince Sena Izumi."

Ryouma's body tensed when he heard the last name. _Sena Izumi... Ichijou Izumi.._ He shook his thoughts away and looked passed the tall Shougo at a much shorter man. The prince stepped forward and nervously glanced in Ryouma's direction. Ryouma's breathe caught in his throat as his eyes beheld the 19-year-old. Izumi is the most breathtaking beauty Ryouma has ever seen. His blonde hair glistened in the brightly lit room as it brushed his slender shoulders and his yellow eyes twinkled like the gold dinnerware. His lips were perfectly shaped, plump and moist. Ryouma felt his chest warm at the sight of Izumi, reminding him of standing in the sun back at home. The younger prince hesitantly approached Ryouma, who was still in is trance staring intently at Izumi. The closer the shorter man got to Ryouma, the stronger the smell of lemon and honey became. The dark-haired prince could almost collapse at how intense his body was reacting. The presence of Sena Izumi hit him so sudden, he was utterly breathless. He couldn't form words to describe even to himself his won feelings, he could only feel... see... smell... hear... and in his wildest dreams touch... taste.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness," Izumi bowed stiffly and Ryouma returned the gesture equally as stiff. Before he could reply, the queen pulled them over to the table where they sat directly opposite of one another. Ryouma sat next to the queen while the King sat at the end of the table. The Sena princes sat on the opposite side.

"Told you," Ryouma heard Shougo whisper loudly, and Izumi nudged him in his torso with all the strength the slender man could muster. "Oww!"

"Boys, behave... especially in front of Ryouma. Don't you want to make a good impression, Izumi?" Queen Nagisa said, shooting Izumi and Shougo a half-serious glare. Izumi nodded curtly; The brothers began to quietly eat as soon as their first meal was set before them. Ryouma practically stuffed his face to avoid any conversation with the man sitting directly opposite of him. He never felt so nervous in his life, despite how friendly and welcoming this trip has been. Ever since the King instructed that Ryouma "woo" his son, Ryouma has been panicking slightly inside; The state of his entire empire depended on his actions tonight and one misstep would be the end of him and his home. The couple had informed him that their condition maintains that their son accept the arrangement himself too as forcing one's offspring to marry was not in their traditions as it was for Terraemotus.

The dinner came and went slowly for Ryouma as he avoided eye contact throughout the whole thing, and expected to be interrogated at any second; the interrogation never happened. He imagined 101 questions about his intentions and upbringing by the over protective Shougo, but that didn't occur either. Only Nagisa hinting at wedding ceremonies and future grandchildren had Ryouma squirming in his seat more than he had already been squirming. Every so often Ryouma would glance up towards Izumi only to see the younger man quite engaged in idle chat with his family about his studies or his brother's current training in the military; Never about Ryouma... or the arrangement. After dinner, the king announced that dessert would be served at the after-get-together/party they'd been havingin the grand hall with other nobles of the islands.

As everyone stood and made their way into the next room, Rei walked alongside Ryouma, having been observing the entire dinner.

"You look like you're in pain, Your Highness," The adviser whispered, and Ryouma shot him a dirty look.

"Perhaps some of our famous sweet will cheer him up," Queen Nagisa said, appearing by Ryouma's side. The tall man stuttered to reply, but she shh'd him and gestured towards the buffet table of desserts where Seiya and Izumi stood laughing at some joke Izumi whispered to the monarch. Nervous, Ryouma cleared his throat loudly and approached the two men.

Izumi could feel him approaching without looking. The taller man gave Izumi the chills; he was like a winter's night, still and cold. His eyes did remind Izumi of his favorite stone, star sapphire, like Shougo depicted, and the prince's shiny black tresses did caught Izumi's eye. Izumi did not like that feeling, however. He was warm-blooded, coming from a tropical country; these feelings were unnatural to him. After hearing his older brother's description of the prince, Izumi knew he had to start building up his walls. He was always weak for lookers, but this time is quite different from all his other dates: the person didn't actually like him enough to marry him nor did Izumi like him. This was his duty for his country, and Izumi had an obligation as well. _You are still in control, Izumi; just please, Gods, let this man not be a jerk._

"Your Highness," Izumi said, and to Ryouma's ears, it sounded like purring. His plump lips lets those three syllables rock Ryouma's world. _God, he is gorgeous._

"Your Highness," Ryouma nervously mimicked, and the king's eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me," Seiya said, slipping away into the crowd for his wife. They had plans to watch any interaction between the two youths unfold.

Izumi clutched the dessert dish in his hands; Ryouma noticed the tightening of the boy's muscles. _Shit, ease him up._

"Your family had been most gracious to my entourage and me," Ryouma then said, and Izumi nodded.

"We're known for our hospitality."

"Especially Shougo; he is most entertaining."

"Yes, especially my brother, Shougo."

Silence fell between the two; Izumi cut into a piece of his chocolate tart, and noticed Ryouma watching him. He picked the smaller section up with his fork and, without thinking, held it up to the taller man's lips. Suddenly everyone in the room turned to watch the gesture. The king and queen held each other's hands tightly, and Shougo almost threw his glass at Ryouma's head had Izumi not looked so contented. Ryouma stared at the piece of tart in front of his face and slowly parted his lips. He stared into Izumi's eyes as the younger man stared intently at Ryouma's lips crushing down around his fork. The tension was thick enough to slice with a butter knife. As Ryouma began to chew, Izumi dropped the fork on the plate and looked down at it, averting eye contact while his cheeks turned into a rosy red color. In that moment, Ryouma knew he could not ignore the pounding in his chest.

"Hm..." Ryouma swallowed the explosive tart and stared at Izumi's face more intensely. "That was really good. What is that?"

"Chocolate tart with nutmeg," Izumi explained and after a few seconds added: "My mother and I love baking them and adding fruits to the middle."

"You and your mother must be quite close; she never stops talking about you."

Izumi smiled a bit and began to ramble: "Yes, while Shougo is stationed away for most of the year, I take up the duties of two children. My mother quite loves to make me cook and keep her company

"Oh? Sounds like you're the daughter of the family," Ryouma laughed, and Izumi froze. Little did Ryouma understand that Izumi absolutely resented anyone labeling him like that. Yes, Izumi is slender and petite, and some would even dare to say effeminate, but he was by no means a girl. He had all the expectations and education of a PRINCE, not PRINCESS. In his earlier years, he had been easily mistaken as a girl; those days are now over. He attested anyone even implying anything along those lines, and for a stranger to suggest that? Hmph.

"No, I am the second son of the family," Izumi spat bitterly. It took Ryouma a few seconds to realize the venom in the man's tone.

"I meant.. uh.. that... well...," Ryouma scrambled for his words as Izumi set his plate down on the table behind him.

"Save it, Prick," Sena Izumi declared loudly, and stormed across and out the room. Ryouma was left there staring at the back of the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on as the whole noble court of Luxsolis stared at him, wondering what the prince had done to ruin everything.


	5. Chapter 5

When Ryouma reached his native country, his people almost stormed the boat in excitement. They had missed their prince dearly, and this fact warmed Ryouma's heart. With everything going on, he forgot to appreciate that the people's love for him was unwavering and powerful. He was adored in every corner of his empire, and practically worshiped. His positive feelings were short live as he returned to the royal compound and demanded to know the status of the country's treasury. The council quickly began to protest, but the prince would not relent. Finally they gave in.

Sitting in the king's chair in his private office, Ryouma stared at the document describing Terraemotus' financial situation in full; the country is indeed in debt and anymore will surely result in the crumbling of an empire that took hundreds of years and generations of Ichijous to create. The current system was obviously corrupt, with the council member pocketing most of the lowered taxes of the empire, and other nobility benefitting from the laypeople's suffering. Ryouma furiously swung his arm across his desk, swiping the piles of papers telling him the same story off the surface. A blizzard of papers erupted in the dark room as Sagara Rei entered with apprehensiveness. He silently stood in the doorway, watching as Ryouma crawled at his eyes with his hands.

"Why did you of all people hide this from me?" The young man's sharp tone did not disturb the adviser; He knew this day would come.

"We wanted to protect you," Rei said, monotone. "We wanted you to enjoy your youth."

After a few minutes of absolute silence, Rei sighed and turned to leave the young prince alone in his own solitude. _He will learn someday_, the older man thought to himself.

"Sagara Rei," Ryouma's voice broke the heavy silence like a whip.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Don't protect me anymore."

* * *

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" Sena Nagisa asked the bundle of blankets that was her youngest son. The young man had trapped himself in his room ever since their latest royal guest had departed for home. The queen, her patience having been worn out, had the prince's personal guards remove the massive doors to his chambers. She gracefully sat down on his bed, and he retracted from her petting. "Do you miss him that much?"

Sena Izumi almost puked at his mother's words; he resented the thought of missing the rude imbecile excuse of a prince. "Absolutely not!" He shouted from under the blankets, but his response was muffled by the expensive sheet. Nagisa chuckled to herself at his reaction; she could only imagine the reddening of his cheeks at her question. She sighed happily and rubbed the top of the bundle with her right hands as her left sneaked around to grab the blanket and whip it off her son. Bingo.

"Hey, Mama!" Izumi whined, and Nagisa laughed at his antics.

"Sweetie, why have you locked yourself in your room for the past week?" She asked, scotching closer to her son as he sat up in his bed, shivering from the open windows beside the bed. The youth shrugged stubbornly, and his mother raised her eyebrows. She waited patiently for him to reveal his reason, which she was sure had to involve a certain dark-haired beauty.

"Why am I always called a girl?" Izumi asked.

"Why does it matter what others call you? You are the second prince of Luxsolis!" Nagisa retorted, brushing her son's bangs aside only to have them fall back into place. She loved his hair, it reminded her of her beloved husband every time he gazed on her two children.

"More like the first princess," The youngest Sena pouted, and Nagisa read her offspring's eyes.

"You never cared before he said anything," She said, hoping the boy would react. And he did. He glared at her and gasped.

"I've always cared!"

"You have to make a choice soon, Dear." Nagisa then said, ignoring his blatantly false claim.

"You know you cannot ignore this forever, Izumi." She said, leaning in to kiss her son. As her lips touched his forehead, Izumi closed his eyes and sighed. He wasn't sure if she meant his feelings or the proposal in general. Either way, he was conflicted, and a resolution has to be made. He sighed and rolled back onto his back. As he stared up at the ceiling, Izumi began to imagine life outside his native country, away from his family, as a monarch. _I just can't..._ He closed his eyes and imagined Ryouma's dark hair, eyes, and pale skin, the tint of his cheeks whenever he looked at the blonde, and the power in his stride whenever he walked. Izumi sighed heavily and tossed the blankets over his body again. _Shit, shit, shit, shit._

* * *

Ryouma sighed heavily as he ate his breakfast; he didn't have much of an appetite, seeing as today is the day the council will announce his future spouse to the whole country. Whenever a servant entered the room, his breath would catch in his throat, but as they never brought any news, he would sulk and sigh again. This time, however, a young boy about the age of 12 dashed into the royal dinning room and bow deeply to the prince.

"The council has chosen Sena Izumi, Your Highness. Your Royal Adviser has sent for an ambassador to Luxsolis immediately."

Ryouma's heart almost exploded in his chest, and he stuttered out his next words: "W-wait! Izumi accepted?" To say that Ryouma was incredulous would be an understatement. The boy shrugged his shoulder and left as quickly as he came. Ryouma was alone again in the vast room, with the two guards standing just outside the door. His teeth bit his lower lip nervously; he had honestly given up all hope on that deal, seeing as last time he saw the younger boy, Izumi had stormed away with fumes coming out of his ears.

The sigh from the prince's lips was finally a relieved one; this whole spouse-search has finally come to an end, and he could see the intriguing blonde whom he could not shake from his dream again.. Ryouma remembered their last interaction. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. This will get interesting.

* * *

"Welcome to the grand nation of Terraemotus, Your Highness!" Sagara Rei enthusiastically greeted the blonde prince as he swung his legs around his white horse. Izumi's eyebrows lifted in suspicious; He had sensed that Rei was not the enthusiastic type. His nerves were in his stomach. The last time he had seen the dark prince, he had stomped away in annoyance. Unfortunately, his obligations have tossed him back into this mess.

"Grand indeed; why are all these people here?" Izumi inquired, looking around him as peasants and laypeople began to crowd around his entourage. Rei chuckled.

"His Highness Prince Ichijou Ryouma is quite popular among the people." He eyed the blonde prince carefully as he explained, noting any reaction. Izumi's lip twitched in annoyance and admiration. The people whispered loudly among themselves:

"I heard his hair is made out of gold strands!"

"Is that His Highness' fiance?"

"Oh, he is so beautiful!"

Izumi couldn't help but overhear the gossip and blush at the compliments and claims as his group made their way to the royal estate where he would be living for the rest of his life. The thought had Izumi's mind running a mile-a-minute; Is this something he could actually go through with? The closer they go to the castle, the bigger and more aggressive the crowd became. His guards even had to subdue some of the more rowdy people while trying to defuse the situation.

"Oh, Your Highness, let me touch your hair!" They screamed.

"Prince! Prince!" They shouted.

Suddenly the sound of wood banging against stone clapped throughout the air and the crowd quieted down. Izumi glanced up at the huge balcony of the castle. The dark-hair prince had thrown open the doors and walked out into the midday light. He held up his hands and the crowd stilled. His dark hair reflected in the sun like onyx and his pale skin contrasted with his dark green attire. His aura was intoxicating to the blonde; Izumi felt as if he may fall off his hose right then and there had he not forced himself to remember that this arrangement was political and nothing more. The prince was nothing to him and he to the future King of Terraemotus.

"Hello, my citizens. Please let my fiance settle into his new home in peace. I formally announce that his official introduction celebration will be held tonight! Let us rejoice in our union!"

The crowd exploded into an uproar of excitement while Sagara Rei lead the dazed youth's horse around the backside of the castle. Izumi could not take his eyes off the raven-haired man until he was completely out of sight and the castle blocked the sun, leaving him and his group in shadows and silence. _What is happening to me?_

* * *

"Sena Izumi, welcome," Ryouma said softly as the blonde man entered his temporary chambers. The dark blue-eyed man stood facing the window where he leaned on the window sill and played with the flower pots there. Izumi awkwardly stood by the door as his entourage of servants carried in his belongings. They worked quietly, and the only sound in the room was the shuffling of their feet and the blow of the wind. The dark'haired prince's tall frame did not turn as he spoke.

"This is where you will sleep; I figured you would desire your own space and privacy," Ryouma explained, cool as ice. His dark eyes watched the trees as they swayed in the wind in the courtyard below Izumi's room. This particular room faced the back of the castle, away from the hustle and bustle of the capital city and its trade ports. It was quiet... almost as quiet as Izumi's room back home. He sighed to himself, staring at the back of the man that stood on the other side of the room.

Ryouma's mind raced as Izumi stared at his back, his mind on other matters; he couldn't help but feel betrayed by everyone. Not only was he forced to marry someone he didn't know, but his empire was practically ran to the ground right from under his noes. He felt useless and pathetic; he felt as if he let his own parents down. _I should've been more involved_, he thought. _And since I'm going to be King soon, I'm going to take care of everything. No stone will go unturned in this kingdom._

"Prince," Izumi's voice broked him out of his reverie. He turned slowly to face the shorter prince, realizing that the young man was closer to him than he had previously been. Izumi's bright yellow eyes surveyed him expressionlessly. Ryouma felt his heart pound in his chest as the other man stared at him.

"Yes?" He asked, breathlessly.

"Thank you," Izumi said, looking at the man through his blonde bangs with his intoxicating yellow eyes.

Ryouma almost shivered and replied a quick "My pleasure" before walking past the boy and out the room. He walked a bit too close, however, and their shoulders briefly brushed against each other. Ryouma hissed loudly and blushed at the contact. He hurried out of the room, leaving the younger man to wonder what his reaction was about. Izumi froze, touching the spot where Ryouma had touched. A smile threatened to creep up his lips so he bit his lower lip, hoping to maintain his composure. As Ryouma walked down the corridor to his own chambers, he couldn't forget the faint smell of honey and lemon on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Hoping to pick up the RyoumaxIzumi lemony action soon.**

* * *

"One more time!" Ryouma groaned, and the announcer repeated the demand.

As everyone resumed their initial positions with Ichijou Ryouma standing in front of the altar with the officiator, the young man could not help but sighed in frustration. The wedding rehearsal was running itself into the ground every time they practiced their roles. Ryouma was sweating bullets, and Izumi was as stiff as a stone walking down the aisle. Everyone was walking on eggshells around both princes; Each of them acting out of the ordinary. And even though the House of Sena had made a trip over to Terraemotus for the wedding, which is set to happen a week from now, the blonde prince still alienated himself from everyone around him.

"Oh, smile, my brother!" Sena Shougo sing-sang as his younger brother walked out of the main room of the church and into the corridor. Izumi grunted lowly, and turned around to face the room again. Shougo swung his arm around the blonde prince's neck and squeezed him to his chest. "This country is fantastic!"

_Of course he would think that,_ Izumi thought. The country's people had been more enthralled with Shougo than they had with Izumi. The castle has never seen so many gifts and fan mail before, and the never ending stream of it has inflated the 26-year-old's self-esteem while annoying the 19-year-old further.

"What is wrong, Sweetie?" Sena Nagisa asked, causing her sons to jump in surprise at her sudden appearance. Izumi almost grunted again had it not been for his face still squished against the taller man's chest.

"Nothing, Mama," he lied, and Nagisa chuckled.

"You are such a bad liar; are you and Ryouma not getting along? Perhaps I should send him some of my lovely lavender oil that always puts your father in the mood."

"Kinky, Mother," Shougo laughed, and Izumi's face paled at the woman's blunt nature.

"Ugh."

"We're starting," A servant announced to the three royalty, and Shougo reluctantly released Izumi, much to the younger man's delight.

"Let's resume this conversation later." Shougo winked at his brother and walked down the long aisle and to his seat in the front with his young mother clinging to his arm.

Izumi screamed internally at himself for accepting this lonely path; he and his fiance had yet to have a real conversation since he first arrived. They would see each other at meal times where they were obligated to be in each others presence, but at any other time, the dark prince was obsessing with his kingly duties from the moment he woke to when he slept. _He isn't even King Regent yet,_ Izumi complained to himself. Izumi became bored after a week or so of touring the castle and the surrounding grounds of the royal compound. He wasn't allowed to go anywhere until he became King, and before his family arrived, he spent a week cooped up in his room with a journal and pen or following peasants around.

His first entry went something along the lines of OH, GODS, HELP ME! I AM DYING OF BOREDOM! I WILL BE A GHOST BEFORE MY WEDDING DAY ARRIVES IF I DO NOT FIND SOMETHING TO DO! His second entry was more like OH, GODS, I HAVE NEVER WANTED TO HURT SOMEONE MORE THEN THAT DESPICABLE ICHIJOU RYOUMA! IT IS HIS FAULT THAT I'M TRAPPED IN THIS FORSAKEN CASTLE! And his third entry resembled _I... need... to... leave... this... place..._ He promptly threw his journal out the window after about 16 entries of about the same complaints and agony.

Fortunately, Izumi recently discovered the wonderful staff of the kitchen and the infirmary where he has been spending most of this time with the kitchen aid, Nao, and nurse, Sayugi. The castle's kitchen was located on the first floor next the dinning room where Izumi ate with the distant Ryouma. The infirmary is on the opposite end of the castle so Izumi found himself splitting his time between the two places. He had been roaming the halls of the castle after an uneventful breakfast with Ryouma when he met the two young friends, and they have made him happier than he has been since he arrived. That was until his own family came, that is. _I wonder why they came so early, anyway.._

The wedding music blared so loudly Izumi almost didn't hear his name being announced. He slowly walked back into the grand room and down the aisle, keeping his eyes on his feet as he went. Ryouma, on the other hand, could not look anywhere else; his eyes were glued to the blonde man. Izumi made his way to the platform and stepped up to the altar. He stood there looking down at the officiator began his speech; Ryouma stood there staring at him.

"Your Highness."

Yellow met blue.

"Your Highness!"

"What?" They both shouted in return. Everyone else in the room watched them, confused.

"Your line," The officiator looked at Ryouma and said.

"Oh, um.. I do," Ryouma said.

"And.."

"I do" Izumi murmured.

Everyone sighed in relief; They had finally made it through a rehearsal with mishap.

"WOOHOO! Perfect! Now do all that next week!" Shougo cheered. "Don't screw it up next time, Ryoumaaaaa!"

Izumi blushed and gestured for Shougo to shut up, and Ryouma laughed.

"Shougo, leave him alone! It's harder than it looks!"

"I had to negotiate a peace treaty with a broken arm and foot with some aggressive ambassadors and you couldn't even say 'I do' in practice. Pshhtt. Watch, I can do it correctly the first time!"

"Shougo-honey, let's be nice to my future son-in-law," Nagisa said, tugging on the prince's arm. They then proceeded to debate whether or not they should let Izumi marry Ryouma, whom Shougo referred to as a 'perv'. The two princes watched on in amusement, and everyone else int he room bagan to disperse.

"I kinda regret getting them now," Ryouma muttered, and Izumi gaped.

"What?"

"Uh.. um.. I meant that maybe it would've been better had Shougo sta-"

"You sent for them?" Izumi looked at Ryouma, and Ryouma returned the look.

"Yup."

Izumi bit his lower lip and watched his brother's antics from across the room. His gaze returned to the taller man in front of him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I wanted to surprise you." The newfound confidence in the dark prince's voice did not go unnoticed to Izumi._ Is he trying to... impress me? No, can't be.  
_

"Thank you," Izumi replied awkwardly and stepped off the platform. Ryouma stepped down too, placing himself in front of the blonde prince again. The smile on the blonde prince's face could not be ignored.

"You're welcome." Ryouma could feel his cheeks warm as they reddened. Izumi grinned up at him with an endearing smile before walking out of the room. This time, Ryouma felt a sense of contentment while seeing the blonde prince walk away, knowing they'd see each other again.

* * *

"Tonight?!" Izumi almost spit up the water he was drinking when Sagara Rei walked into his chambers and announced that he would be moving into the king's chambers tonight.

"Yes, it is custom in our country for the consummation to occur the night before the wedding and coronation."

"B-b-but, I-I-"

"Ryouma himself will retrieve you in about 1 hour. Have a good night, Your Highness."

Izumi couldn't help but feel that his interpretation of _good night_ and Rei's were very different. The advisor turned on his heels and left the room, closing the doors behind him. The realization of consummation hit Izumi like a brick to the face. Consummation=sex, and sex=something he wasn't prepared to do. at. all. He's a virgin for gods' sakes.

"No, no, no!" Izumi muttered to himself, launching himself off his bed and to the door. He tried yanking the massive doors open, but they wouldn't budge.

"What the- Sagara Rei! Let me out this room immediately!" He shouted against the wooden doors, and he could hear Rei on the other side of the door talking to his guards.

"Do not, under any circumstances, let him out of this room until His Highness, Prince Ryouma fetches him. Do you understand?"

Izumi heard the command on the other side of the door and banged his fists against it. _Oh, no._

About 45 minutes after Izumi gave up banging against the door and screaming, the blonde prince was resting across his bed. Izumi's stomach was going flips in spite of himself. He even bathed himself thoroughly and oiled himself down with his mother special oil concoction despite his earlier protests. He knew what tonight was going to signify, and even though he really wasn't comfortable with the idea of "consummating" anything, he knew his obligations and responsibilities. He knew what his destiny was, and he knew that he and Ryouma would have to become intimate... _But maybe it isn't a bad thing._

And he waited and waited and waited. But Ryouma never showed up; Izumi even watched the sunrise into the morning sky before giving up, rolling over, and falling asleep. The feelings of disappointment, rejection, and hurt built up in his chest as he awoke midday. _Today is my wedding day; today my new life begins_. Izumi quickly wiped away a tear swelling in his left eye by rubbing his face deep into his pillow. He pushed himself from his bed, redressed in today's outfit already laid out for him by his personal servants, and made his way to the dining room for lunch.

"What of the council's proposal?" Ryouma had asked Rei, mouth already full with fruits and meat. Izumi stiffly sat down, and a plate of food was placed before him. Ryouma did not look up from his plate as the young man entered, but could sense his presence.

"They are still voting on it, Your High-"

"Get'em to sign it immediately! And I want all the land they gained in the last twenty years returned to Terraemotus." Ryouma demanded. Izumi sat on the other side of the long and narrow table, pushing his food around with his fork. He was getting tired of hearing the spoiled prince demand futilely. He noted that as handsome as Ryouma was, he wasn't the most versed in politics as say Shougo or himself. A lightbulb always exploded in the blonde prince's head as he conjured up a brilliant idea. _If he doesn't want this marriage to be of an intimate nature, that's fine_... He thought, _not like I wanted it anyway_... He bit his lower lip as he slipped in that tiny white lie. _But I'm not going to live the rest of my life bored out of my mind, wandering this castle like a useless peasant!_

"Excuse me, Your Highness," Izumi said and stood abruptly. "But let me present my own proposal."

"Huh?" Both Ryouma and Rei said, looking up at the blonde man as he walked over to their end of the table. They both did not know what they were in for.

"Remove the head council member," Izumi began and Ryouma almost choked on the food in his mouth. _Chew, chew, chew, and then shallow. Damnit. What!?_

"Why in the world would His Majesty do that?!" Rei almost shouted but corrected himself. Izumi looked at him expectantly as he finished his honorific, "Your... Majesty.."

"Because the council member is incompetent and is obviously not confident in Ryouma's decisions as king. He defies everything Ryouma says at every chance he can get. Remove him and see your transition to reign go much smoother." Silence fell onto the three as Rei stared incredulously and Ryouma mulled over the thought.. or pretended to. He was in just as much shock as the older man standing next to him.

"Who would replace him?" Ryouma asked, face as expressionless as a stone.

"Me-"

"What?!" Ryouma yelled, jumping up to his feet. Rei paused for a moment and stared at the shorter man, squinting at him like he was an alien. Izumi could tell that Sagara Rei was thinking through his proposal, already realizing the political implications.

"Relieve him of his duties, and after I'm nominal King, swear me in as the head council member," Izumi suggested calmly. Ryouma tried to read his facial expression, but could only conclude that his fiance is crazy.

"I can influence the council to support everything you do, Ryouma. This is a good move-"

"I agree." Rei whispered in the prince's ear, and Ryouma almost broke his neck how fast he whipped around to glare at the man.

"Are you both out of your minds? What will the public think of this: that I'm some power-hungry tyrant?" Ryouma voice bellowed, yet Izumi did not flinch back as anyone else would. The 19-year-old was not amused by his distant fiance's antics.

"They won't have to know until necessary."

Ryouma collapsed into his chair and sighed. Thoughts flew though his head like the wind through the limbs of a tree. Too many events were going on at the same time for Ryouma to wrap his mind around this idea. Before sunset, he was to be crowned King Regent, marry Sena Izumi, who he is sure despises him, and crown him King as well. Too many changes, too little time. Ryouma desperately wanted to puke; his life was being flipped upside down, and the guy that captured his heart was in the midst of it.

"I think that this idea is a perfect political move for you, Your Majesty. You will face minimal resistance with His Majesty leading the council," Rei spoke up after a few moments of more painstaking silence.

"Why?" Ryouma ignored the advisor and looked up at Izumi once more to be greeted by impassive eyes. The look Ryouma received in return made him sweat.

"Because I'm not going to sit on my butt looking pretty for the rest of my life. In my country, monarchs rule side-by-side, and I intend to rule de facto like the rest of my family does," He explained and turned on his heel. "I'm no longer waiting on you."

"You'll have my answer by tonight!" Ryouma said as Izumi continued to walk away. When Izumi did not reply, Ryouma stood up again and shouted:

"Does this have to do with last night?"

Izumi stopped in his tracks then; his heart pounded in his chest like loud drums. He wanted to scream "of course!" but he didn't want Ryouma to know that he had that much of an effect on the blonde prince.

"Because I thought that you-"

"Nothing has to do with last night. I was asleep." Izumi sternly said, and briskly exited the room, leaving Ryouma speechless and regretful of his decision to not visit Izumi, believing that the yellow-eyed man would prefer not to consummate their titular union.


	7. Chapter 7

Sena Izumi has never sweat so much in his entire life; pacing back and forth in his private dressing room, the prince and soon-to-be-king was attempting to calm himself down. Within the hour he would be married to a man he barely knows yet cannot shake from his mind. He threw himself onto the sofa in front of the full length mirror and sighed. He stared at himself and saw a sad man peering back at him. _What have I become? Who am I going to be after I become an Ichjou?_

Knock, knock.

"Come in," He called out, and the door swung open to a servant who quickly bowed to the blonde prince.

"It's time, Your Highness," he announced, and Izumi's heart almost stopped in his chest. He rubbed his chest and thought: _It is time, time to become who I'm forced to be for the rest of my life._

Izumi swiftly stood and adjusted his bleach white uniform with golden trim ;It was about the most expensive and elaborate outfit he has ever worn. The shoulders were decorated with Sena and Ichijou family crests while his right chest was covered in numerous honors he had worn over his course as an writer back home. He sighed, looking down at the colorful patches he earned, doing what he loved and being who he was: Sena Izumi. He wasn't fancy and born to rule like his family but deep inside him, he yearned to feel as if he belonged with his brother and parents. Marrying Ryouma would confirm his position next to them, never to be below them again.

A part of him wanted to go back to his room in Luxsolis and sit down at his typewriter; he wanted to escape to the world of his imagination and not have to face a fiance and a country unfamiliar to him. The weight of his native country's fate weighed heavily on his pristine shoulders and he felt his knees almost buckle underneath him._ I have to do this, I have to do this. For Mom, Dad, Shougo... Ryouma_. He shook his head. W_hy am I thinking about Ryouma?_

* * *

Ryouma stared and stared at the solid doors at the end of the room. Each time they opened, his breathe would caught in his throat, anticipating his fiance to appear, but each time he didn't see Izumi, he would sigh in frustration. By the time The officiator called out each name of the related parties that entered, Ryouma's fists were clneched so tightly. Since Ryouma has no family, this section of the ceremony would fly by quickly.. he hoped. The House of Sena was announced, and Ryouma braced himself for what was sure to take him aback as the man to be his husband stepped from behind the opening door and began his trek down the aisle.

Ryouma stared openly, no longer caring if he appeared smitten because that is exactly what he is. Smitten. As Izumi's name was announced, Ryouma's heart constricted in his chest. He knew from the many rehearsals that that signaled the last time anyone would call him Prince Sena Izumi. He will be king from now on. _My king. _When Izumi made his way to the platform and looked up expectantly at Ryouma, the dark-haired prince froze, lost in the champagne orbs that were Izumi's eyes. Ryouma watched as Izumi's eyes widened as they bore into his skin.

"Ahem," The younger man coughed lowly so only Ryouma would hear.

"Oh!"

He extended his hand right side up for the blonde prince to take; Izumi sighed and grasped Ryouma's hand for dear life._ We're really doing this.. This is really happening._ As he stepped up onto the platform, hand in hand with Ryouma, Izumi could not help appearance of liquid over his lower eyelid. The shudder of his shoulders caused Ryouma to instinctively pull him towards his chest, clad in the same uniform the blonde wore. Everyone in the grand church gasped at the gesture, not understanding why the raven had performed the act.

"Shh.. It's okay," Ryouma cooed, "It's just like we practiced."

Izumi sniffed deeply, holding his arms around himself as he leaned stiffly into the embrace. The sensation of Ryouma's hands rubbing circles into his back caused shivers down his spine.

"No.." He whispered, not looking into the eyes of the man with whom he is set to be. "It's not."

It was Ryouma's turn to freeze again as he thought about the meaning of the younger man's words. _He's right_, he thought. But..

"You're wrong," He said.

Izumi did not look up at the change in Ryouma's tone; he just shuddered again and wiped his cheeks. Everyone watching the pair waited silently, confused as to what was going on. Shougo had half the mind to run up the platform and drag his little brother, who was obviously upset, back home, but his parents held onto him fiercely. Ryouma pulled the younger man a a bit away from him and stared down at him until Izumi returned the gaze.

"It's just like we practiced," he sternly said, and nodded to the officiator to begin the ceremony. Unfortunately, he did not know any kinds words to offer to his fiance at that moment, but he knew he had offer his strength and resolve, which were the only two things preventing him from jumping the bones of the blonde prince or breaking down into tears. He is finally becoming king and following the footsteps of his parents. Ryouma could finally say that his life was beginning, and he could become who he is supposed to be. He nodded to the officiator to continue and dislodged the younger prince from his body.

"We can do this," He said quietly. Izumi hiccuped and nodded, feeling a bit disoriented from the embrace he was just in. For those few moments, he was warm and safe, and he didn't understand how to deal with his conflicting emotions. On one hand, he wanted desperately to escape this life, this role, and on the other, he desired more than anything to be an equal... Ichijou Ryouma's equal. To stay and rule, showing the world and himself that he could do it, despite his whole life being told what to do. He wanted everyone to know that he is capable of being king, ruler, husband.. and eventually father. As the officiator droned on with the tradition matrimonial sermon, Izumi kept his fingers interlocked with Ryouma's, fearing that if he let go, he'd lose himself and all he worked hard for up until this point. And although he has yet to even know the other prince, he knew that Ryouma could be his anchor.

"Yes we can," Izumi replied, swiftly wiping away dried tears from his sun-kissed face. They held each other's hands tentatively as the officiator wrapped a wet cloth around their hands: a tradition of Luxsolis. Ryouma then opened his mouth to begin reciting vows written thousands of years ago to ensure that each partner hold their spouses above themselves and worship them to their deaths like his parents and Izumi's parents obviously do. After he was done and Izumi began his vows, Ryouma's only thought was that one day they may mean what they say.

* * *

"Oh congratulations!" Shougo said to his younger brother, who was running his hands nervously through his hair, his hand adorned with a brand-spanking-new and extremely expensive ring that matched the one on Ryouma's long finger. The other king was across the room, consulting some council members. _Workaholic._ Izumi looked up at the older man with a half-smile, desperately attempting to hide his rattling nerves.

"Look happy! You're finally married!" Shougo swung his arm affectionately around his brother, almost spilling the beverage that the shorter blonde had in his hand. Izumi reluctantly looped his own arm around his brother's waist and smiled up at him.

"I'm nominal king," Izumi dryly commented. Shougo's eyebrows rose.

"Isn't that what we signed you up for?"

Izumi rolled his eyebrows. "Yeah, YOU did sign ME up for this! Thank you very much, Jackass."

"You're welcome!" Shougo's shit-eating grin almost made Izumi puke. The two brothers stood in each other's arms, one contently while the other in deep thought. After a second or so of silence, Izumi spoke: "I think he is going to make me head council member like I asked."

Shougo's eyebrows raised again in amusement. He would've agreed had he been one to tell Izumi everything, but he likes his secrets so he kept his mouth shut.

"What makes you think he will do that?"

The slight rise in the corner of Izumi's lip did not go unnoticed to the 26-year-old prince; Shougo could always read his brother's every action. Had anyone else paid as much attention to Izumi as Shougo did, they would've been able to pick up on the small behaviors Izumi exhibits that tell a whole story in themselves.

"He is in love with me," Izumi said plainly, but Shougo heard the tremble hidden underneath the bravado. The twinkle in the blonde's eyes suggested something more to Shougo, but he simply shrugged and sipped on his champagne, hoping the younger man would soon feel the same about his husband. _They're going to be together for a long time. Might as well!_

"And you?"

"And me what?"

Shougo chuckled at his brother and removed himself from the half-hug. He looked at the shorter man knowingly and gulped down his own drink. Izumi eyed him wearily.

"No, of course not! I barely know him."

"Mhmmm!" Shougo hummed, waltzing his way through the crowd and disappearing from Izumi's sight. Not too far away, Ryouma watched the conversation transpire and clutched the glass he was holding in his hand. He searched the crowd for Sagara Rei and when his eyes rested on the advisor, he signalled him to follow him into the king's study.

* * *

"It's done," Rei announced, and Ryouma stared at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed.

"I hope I made the right decision..." He pondered aloud, and Rei nodded. The adviser folded his arms across his chest and walked over to the new King's desk. Ryouma rested his head in his hands. He had just made official the head council replacement. Ichijou Izumi is now nominal King and Head council member, ruling de facto by his side. This was an unheard of political move, but all leaders with his best interest in mind agreed that this would be for the best. Despite the celebrations that were sure to happen in the coming weeks, Ryouma had an unshakable feeling that although making this move was good for him as a ruler, it wouldn't be for his heart.

* * *

"Here," Sena Nagisa said to the newly Ichijou Izumi. She placed a small clear jar of unknown clear liquid in front of the man. Izumi stared down at it with a neutral expression and leaned farther into the windowsill he was resting on. The after-ceremony party was still ablaze, with live music and other entertainments throughout the entire castle. The newest Ichijou sneaked away to find solace in his old chambers, and his mother followed him, watching him go more and more sullen throughout the night.

"No," he whispered faintly, and Nagisa clasped her hand on his shoulder.

"Take it. It won't be enjoyable without it."

"It won't be enjoyable with it either."

"Yes it will," Nagisa said exasperatedly.

"Mother, I don't love him."

"Not yet," Nagisa said cheerfully, and Izumi turned his head to look her in her dark eyes. She stared at him in return, reminding the look he gave his fiance moments before they vowed their lives to each other and bound their respective countries for a lifetime. Nagisa had never seen Izumi give anyone a look even remotely familiar to that one, and her husband had leaned into her ear, telling her how she had looked at him the same way on their wedding day. There was love in those eyes; Budding, immature love but love nonetheless.

"Open your heart, Sweetie, and you will find joy beyond your wildest dreams. Love is a choice and he chose you."

Isumi snorted at the eloquent statement half-heartedly. He picked up the jar and surveyed it before slipping it into his pocket casually.

"No, the council did, and we must not forget that."

Sena Nagisa had the urge to smack her child upside his head for his density. _Usually Shougo is the emotionally dumb one, _She thought disappointingly.

"But you are right," Izumi said, "This is my duty."

Before the foreign queen could protest, he pushed himself off of the windowsill and leaned over to hug his mother. In the embrace, he kissed her check before leading her back to the party and back to their oblivious husbands.

* * *

Knock, Knock.

Two swift knocks on the door broke the silence Ryouma was finally sitting in. The party has died done, with the remaining guests slowly dispersing from the compound. Not being able to face his husband, Ryouma escaped to his- no, their room.

"Yes?"

The left door creaked open, and light poured into the completely dark room. As the figure stepped in front of the light, Ryouma's breathe caught in his throat. He knew exactly who it was from the curve in the younger man's back to the stray hair always adorning the top of his head; Ryouma had memorized everything about Izumi that he could without undressing him. Ichijou Izumi's blonde hair shone in the pouring light, illuminating his silhouette, The dark-haired king sat glued to his seat by the window where the moon brightly reflected the sun's light, and as the blonde king closed the door behind him, the moon's borrowed light highlighted his mane once again.

"Izumi, I-"

"Strip," The man ordered, approaching Ryouma.

"What?"

"I. said. strip."

Ryouma gulp audibly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Woooh some lemons para tu! Enjoy. teehee. Thanks for the comments. I really appreciate it. I know that this is going hella slow, but I like to see real development in relationships like they do in real life. Two people don't fall in love overnight.. well, most people don't.**

* * *

"..."

"Do it now, please."

"..."

"Hmph. Fuck it," Izumi muttered and stomped over to the dark-haired man. He shrugged off his jacket and began to remove his shirt when Ryouma finally mentally grasped what was about to happen. His pulse rapidly accelerated, and blood rushed away from his head to another troublesome region of his body.

"W-what are y-you-" He desperately stuttered out.

"What do you think? Strip," Izumi replied, nonchalant.

Ryouma watched as Izumi's tanned skin appeared from under the neat blouse he had been wearing. Feeling his own blood pool in his groin at the sight of a slim torso, Ryouma quickly diverted his eyes downward and realized that he wasn't fully dressed either. Ryouma's own jacket was hanging off the back of the chair he was lounging in, having taken it off when he first entered the room not too long ago to rest. His shirt was already half unbuttoned, and his shoes had been kicked off near the door. He felt paralyzed as Izumi stood before him, shirtless and glistening in a thin layer of sweat... of anticipation.

Ichijou Izumi felt impatient, reaching over to his husband and yanking his shirt apart, bursting the buttons off the shirt. This is his duty; despite how he feels, this is what is expected of him, right? If Ryouma wasn't going to initiate it, than he will. If Ryouma didn't want to face his adult responsibilities, than Izumi surely can. Ryouma's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from the older man's exposed, toned chest. Izumi gasped at the unexpected contact, feeling the heat radiating off the other man's body.

"Wait-"

"No." Izumi quickly said, pushing all rational thoughts out of his mind and abruptly crashing his lips against the older man's. Ryouma neck jerked back at the force of the kiss, but quickly recovered as Izumi clumsily worked his lips around the dark-haired king's. Pulling back from the kiss to breathe, Izumi unbuckled his pants and hastily let them down to the ground with his underwear. Ryouma's eyes roamed the blonde man's body before he stood to his feet silently. His ragged breaths were the only indication of his unbalanced composure as he stepped toward the younger man. Izumi hesitantly stepped backwards, leading his partner over to the over-sized, plush bed.

When the back of Izumi's knees touched the bed, Ryouma wrapped his strong arms around his waist and pulled his body up against Izumi's. He titled his head and captured the blonde's lips with his own and massaged them with his tongue. He pulled back with lustful, half-lidded eyes, and Izumi's arms wrapped awkwardly around his neck. He shifted his body so that their sides were facing the bed and slowly lowered both of them onto the bed. Izumi twisted his upper body to lie underneath Ryouma's and pulled the dark haired man's head down to him. Their tongues danced, and Ryouma quickly gained dominance, pressing the smaller king into the bed beneath them. Izumi's hands laced themselves into Ryouma's dark tresses and massaged Ryouma's scalp. He moaned deeply into the kiss and gripped Izumi's hips against his own.

The only sounds in the room were the shallow breaths of each man, in sync with each other's as one lie on top of the other. Ryouma stared down at his new husband, still surprised that this was actually happening. He shifted his weight again and wiggled himself between Izumi's thighs. Once the blonde permitted him, he lowered himself against and ground his hips against his husband's, earning a soft moan from him._ I'm actually going to have sex with Izumi.. actually be able to hold him the way I've been wanting to when I first saw him walk into my life.._ Izumi squirmed a bit under Ryouma's weight so the older Ichijou swung himself up to a sitting position in between Izumi's spread legs. The young man clutched something in his left hand, and before Ryouma could question him..

"Do what you want," Izumi whispered, thrusting the jar of liquid into Ryouma's hands. _Lubricant.. _The more experienced king thought and his heart thudded in his chest. The dark haired king looked quickly at the container in his hands and back down at the very naked and very enticing image of Ichijou Izumi under him. Izumi's arms were laid out at his sides, his chest heaved quickly up and down, and his hands trembled. The blonde king diverted his eyes from his husband's, staring straight up at the ceiling of the room. Ryouma shivered at the very distance look in the younger man's eyes._ He doesn't really want this.. He doesn't really want me.. _

Ryouma abruptly pushed himself off the bed, tossing the jar on the bed beside Izumi. At the unexciting action, Izumi's head bolted up in shock as he watched Ryouma throw on his wrinkled clothing in a rough manner.

"What are you do-"

"Don't underestimate my feelings for you!" Ryouma's voice bellowed throughout the silent room, causing Izumi to shake in fear of the sudden change in the older man's mood.

"Ryouma-"

SLAM!

The closing of the bedroom door signified to the shocked blonde that the conversation was over. Izumi glanced down at his own hardened dilemma and groaned in frustration. He collapsed back into the bed and rolled over, dissatisfied and confused.

* * *

"What did you do?" Sagara Rei impatiently asked Ichijou Izumi as the blonde man walked into the garden with the other council members. He pushed himself off the wall of the castle and approached the young nominal king and head council member as he was about to sit down and discuss some politics with his peers. The king stiffened but did not turn to look at Rei, afraid the older man may see through his mask of indifference.

"Excuse you, Rei?" Izumi said, with an air of superiority about him; his tired eyes narrowed at the adviser's rudeness. "Are advisers always ill-mannered in Terraemotus?"

The king's new entourage of council members chuckled among themselves; the council and Rei were always at war, and his embarassement in front of Izumi probably made their day much brighter, despite the king's role in outing their former leader. Sagara Rei's glare hardened for a moment before he replied: "No, Your Majesty. Excuse my misstep."

Rei bowed to the blonde king. The blonde's glare did not soften as the adviser showed his respect. If anything, it became more piercing.

"You can excused yourself, Rei," he said, dismissively. Sagara Rei grunted lowly before turning to walk away.

"Oh, and tell your king to expedite those proposals," Izumi called after him, and the council all fell into an uproar of laughter. Rei glanced back to see the corner of the young king's mouth turn upwards into a smirk

* * *

"It has been a whole month of marriage, and he is blocking every proposal we send the council's way! He is effectively stalling our progress, Your Majesty!" Rei whined, coming out of his usual calm character once he entered the king regent's study.

Ryouma sat at his desk with his head in his hands, silent. Rei stopped his pacing and stood in front of the king ,eyes boring down into him with a furious passion. Sagara Rei hated that the control of the kingdom was out of Ryouma's hands at this point. They had trusted Ichijou Izumi and the blonde had betrayed them in his eyes.

"And your maids have told me that you've been sleeping in here for the last month.. What happened between you two? A disagreement about the economy? Security?" His voice softened as he stepped closer to his "son."

"Nothing," Ryouma murmured stubbornly, staring down at the folder of paper in front of him. There is a dispute between some nobles that he needed to sort out, but he did not personally know these two families and could not for the life of him think of an adequate solution.

"Ryouma.." Rei's voice trailed off as Ryouma glared up at him with bloodshot eyes.

"How do I get someone to like me?" Ryouma asked suddenly, and Rei gaped at the question. The young king never had a problem in that department. Every day he received countless love letters, gifts, and confessions from peasants and nobles alike vying for his attention. The handsome king was always a sort of celebrity among the people of this country so everyone who came to meet the king instantly liked him. Even when he was a little boy, Ryouma had numerous playmates that never grew tired of him.

"I mean.. How do I get Izumi to like me?"

Realization dawned on the adviser, who had contributed the king's sour mood to his husband's political antics. _Perhaps this is a more intimate matter?_ The look in Ryouma's eyes was one of desperation and infatuation. Rei stared back at the young man, speechless as to how to help him. Sagara Rei felt useless; he never knew much about the matters of the heart and yet here the king was with a problem pertaining to love that Rei could not help him with.

"I think that love blossomed on its own, Your Majesty; You cannot force one to care for another for whom they do not already care."

Ryouma groaned at the vague response. Rei decided it was best to change the subject back to something he was familiar with.

"The petition between the noble families... His Majesty would know what to do about it. Perhaps if you worked more closely with him, you two would be able to bond more..."

Rei cleared his throat and tugged at his collar as Ryouma did not repond to the suggestion.

"Perhaps if Your Majesty went to see him personally, Izumi would be more inclined to... give Your Majesty his affections?"

Ryouma's eyes searched his adviser's face. The dark-haired king rolled his eyes and stood to his feet. He grabbed the folder from his big wooden desk and circled around it. He marched past Rei and out of the study without saying another word. Rei let out a sigh of relief. _Now maybe they will get over themselves.._

* * *

Ichijou Izumi fiercely scribbled his signature and folded the parchment into three sides before sliding it effortlessly into an envelope and sealing it with the Ichijou seal on the back. He turned the envelope over and stared at the address: the personal mailbox of his older brother, Sena Shougo. Izumi has been so busy iwth his duties in the council that he has yet to write to his family in the past month since they left for home. Having some down time between meetings, Izumi quickly dispatched one of his assistants to write up two quick letters to his parents while he prepared a more personal one for his best friend and siblings, hoping the older man could visit soon.

"Here," he said softly, handing the envelope over to the young boy that was his second assistant and grabbing the other two letters. He swiftly sealed them both within one envelope and gave them back tot he boy. Having much practice over this past month, sealing parcels is like second nature to Izumi now. A long knock on the door to his study alerted his attention; he nodded to his second assistant, who walked over, opened the door and stapped back for the king to enter. Izumi almost bolted out of his chair.

"C-come in," He awkwardly stammered, gesturing over to the seat in front of his desk. Folder in hand, Ryouma calmy made his way over to the aforementioned seat, looking around the spacious study for the first time since Izumi moves his office into the space. It was bright decorated with oranges and light blues; it reminded Ryouma of the sea and sunset in Luxsolis.. of his husband and his native land.

Izumi cleared his throat audibly, and Ryouma directed his attention to the blonde man.

"Oh! I was wondering if you can dissolve this dispute. You have better relations with both families and more knwoledge with this nobility crap," he explained, holding out the folder for Izumi to take. Before he grabbed the folder, Izumi surveyed Ryouma thoroughly. _He never asks in person.. Must be important._ He sat down with the folder in hand and flipped it open. Izumi spent the next few moments reading over the report and complaints of both parties; it was the same mundane and regular complaint from most nobles now-a-days: they want each other's land, power, and influence. Why was Ryouma coming to him about this simple conflict?

"Deny them both their requests and tell them if they don't work out their differences themselves, the land in dispute will be confiscated by Terraemotus and converted into public peasant land," Izumi instructed evenly, tossing the folder back across the wide desk. Ryouma stared at him for a moment and then leaned back into his seat, propping his foot up on the desk in front of him. Izumi eyed him dramatically, secretly annoyed at the gesture and more annoyed that he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Is that all?" The blonde king asked.

Ryouma ignored the question: "Why have we been acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

Ryouma just stared at his husband, frustrated. He knew that Izumi was fully aware what he was referring to, and the man's attempts at avoiding the impending conversation only made the situation more difficult. The silence settled between the two tense men for a few minutes, before Izumi's first assistant told him that his meeting with the two southern council members would begin soon. Izumi stood up, and Ryouma's reaction caused him to cringe and flop back into his seat.

"SIT DOWN!" He shouted, still leaning back into his chair far enough that the two front legs were lifted off the floor. Ichijou Izumi obeyed stiffly, and the assistants scurried out of the room, sensing their absence would not be missed by their dark-haired monarch.

"What is your problem?"

"What is yours?" Ryouma retorted. Izumi smacked his lips together and rolled his eyes.

"If we slept together, there would be no problem."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Izumi paused, surveying Ryouma's incredulous expression.

"Are you sexually frustrated? Is that why you haven't been my husband but my enemy this past month?" Ryouma said, dropping his feet to the ground. The chair legs clattered against the carpeted floor as he leaned toward the desk. Although the wooden furniture separated them, Izumi inched back into his seat, distancing himself from the irate man. The blush creeping up Izumi's neck and cheeks almost broke Ryouma's hard resolve.. almost. The blodne man broke eye contact.

"No-"

"Then what is it? Homesickness?"

"I'm just unhappy, okay?" Izumi admitted, exasperatedly after a few seconds.

"Unhappy with what?" Ryouma asked, and Izumi fell silent. They stared at each other once more in silence.

"With what, Izum-"

"This marriage that I'm stuck in!" Izumi's voice rose higher with each word that left his mouth, but before he could go on his rampage, Ryouma shouted in return: "Well I'm stuck in it too, but I'm not being a complete idiot about it!"

"Well good for you! You're not in a foreign place with strangers, trying to prove yourself to people who look down at you."

"Yes, I do. I've never been a king; I'm constantly being judged for every move I make by people I didn't even knew existed before my coronation. I'm learning as I go, and every mistake I make means lives lost or ruined because I'm not already perfect. I try to impress you, but you just look at me in disdain like I'm the one who forced you into this. Weren't you the one who accepted this fate? Wasn't I supposed to woo you? Did you not propose my instating you as a council member?"

Izumi almost choked on the air he was breathing; he felt the heat in his cheeks as Ryouma explained himself. He had never had anyone talk to him this way, especially Ichijou Ryouma. This was the first time he had heard his husband complain.. ever or stand up for himself. It was... appealing.

"You're right," he said after some time, "I did choose this fate, and now I have to die in it."

"Or live in it," Ryouma whispered, leaning against the desk. "You could choose to be happy. Give everyone here a chance. Give me a chance to prove to you that life here is not as miserable as you think... that I'm bearable... loveable."

At that word, Izumi's eyes flickered over to Ryouma's partially smiling face, relishing in the older man's beauty for a moment before looking away stubbornly.

"I don't know..."

"Think about it,' Ryouma said resolutely. Izumi glanced back at him standing up and stretching. The dark-kaired king picked up the folder and tucked it under his armpit.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll see you at dinner!" He cheerfully said, walking towards the door. Izumi stared at his back while he strolled. "And I'll have my maids bring my stuff into _our_ bedroom. I'm starting to get backaches.. and you've been aching for something else."

A blush crawled up Izumi's face as he shouted: "RYOUMA!"


End file.
